


Hangover

by theartofimaginaryfriends



Series: Hunters (TV 2020) Oneshots [4]
Category: Hunters (TV 2020)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Gen, Hunters (TV 2020) Season 1 Spoilers, Trauma, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartofimaginaryfriends/pseuds/theartofimaginaryfriends
Summary: Lonny finds Y/N drunk and high on the streets, and brings her to his apartment for the night.
Relationships: Lonny Flash & Reader
Series: Hunters (TV 2020) Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062053
Kudos: 1





	Hangover

The discovery of Meyer's true identity was a shock and adjustment to everyone. In particular, it was hard on his daughter, Y/N, who turned to alcohol and drugs. At first, it was mooching off of Jonah for some weed and getting into the liquor cabinets when the Butler wasn't looking. Soon, it increased to looking into her father's contacts to get a fake ID.

One night, Y/N was stumbling through the streets trying to find her way back home from the club. She ignored the catcalling from the men that noticed her and took a drag from the joint in her hand. Her heels were broken and her feet were in immense pain, although the sixteen-year-old barely noticed. "Y/N? Fuck a duck!"

The loud exclamation from across the street caught Y/N's attention, but she didn’t let on. Her mind was on one thing, and it was getting back home and inside the mansion without being seen by anyone. Y/N kept moving forward, even as Lonny Flash followed them and tried talking to them.

"I'm not gonna 'fuck a duck' but thanks," she grumbled. Lonny made a comment saying that wasn’t what he meant, before picking up the teen and carrying her bridal style. "Oh, come on."

"I'm taking you to my place," he stated, seriously. The actor often used humour to mask his own trauma, but he knew when to pick his moments. Y/N was going down a path that was hard to get out of, and addiction was no joke.

Normally he hated teens, but Lonny had warmed up to the kid. She matched his humour well and was the only one in The Hunt that wasn't immediately annoyed by him. He saw her as his niece and referred to her as such. The last thing he wanted was to see her go through what he went through and destroy her life before it even started.

He was grateful that he didn’t live too far from where he found Y/N, especially as his arms strained under her weight with every second that passed. The doorman looked alarmed as soon as he saw the drunk and complaining teen in Lonny's arms.

"She's my niece," he explained. "Found her drunk and angry on the streets. If her parents see her like this and found out I knew, I'll be taken out of Mother's will for good."

A smooth lie, he thought as the doorman let him get to his apartment. Once he was at the door, he put Y/N down so that she was leaning on him while standing up so he could grab his eyes. "I want to go back to the club."

"Y/N, I swear to God," he spoke in a low voice. "Please be quiet, I'd rather not live on the streets like the other poor schmuck in this neighbourhood."   


"Why so serious?" Y/N chuckled, stumbling forward as Lonny moved into the messy apartment. There were random pieces of clothing everywhere, and there were countless scripts that were no longer in the neat pile he got them in a few days ago. An open file rested on the kitchen table, some of the contents had spilled on the floor. "Jesus fucking Christ it’s like a pigsty in here. I thought the great Lonny Flash would have a maid to clean his place and occasionally fuck him."

"That would be nice," he admitted. "Listen, kid. Let's get you some water and get you to bed."

"Gonna make me sleep on the couch?" Y/N rolled her eyes, kicking off the ruined torture chambers for feet.

"No," he said, earnestly. Even drunk, Y/N was taken aback. Lonny Flash was known for his humour, awful metaphors, and witty comebacks. Seeing him looking at her with concern and pity made Y/N feel ashamed of herself.

"Don't bother with the water, I'll just head to bed," she limped off to the bedroom, finding it easily with the door already open, and climbed into it without even taking off the dress.

Lonny sighed and grabbed a blanket and pillow from the linen closet. It was going to be a rough morning.

***

Lonny set a cup of coffee and some aspirin on the night table next to Y/N and nudged her lightly. She gradually woke up, clutching their head and groaning from the pain. "What the fuck happened last night?"

"I saved you from getting involved in an uncircumcised schlong convention," he joked. He knew his concern upset her last night, and even though Y/N was blacked out he never wanted to see that glare directed at him again. "Honestly, Y/N. I thought I taught you better. Circumcised is the way to go."

"You WHAT?" Y/N shot up and yelled, immediately regretted that decision. Lonny sighed and handed her the coffee and meds before explaining the actual events of the previous night. They chugged the bitter drink, barely caring that Lonny gave it to her straight. The burn of the liquid down her throat felt reminiscent of the tequila she had one too many shots of last night. It was a wonder the girl didn't puke her guts out. "Can I go back to bed? The pounding in my head is louder than the goddamn music that made Holstedder's ears bleed."

"Shout if you need anything," he nodded, pointing at the very irritated teen before taking the empty mug and leaving the room. As Y/N began snoring, Lonny picked up the phone to call the Offerman Manor, not looking forward to explaining what was going on to the team.


End file.
